Seduced in the Sleepless City Minor Characters
The minor characters from Seduced in the Sleepless City assists in the stories progress and events. General Fuko Yano Fuko is your roommate and colleague in the same company although she works on the different division specialized at Men's magazine called 'Sinbad'. She is your best friend since high school and 'drinking buddy'. Fuko always supports you in every route. In Ryoichi's route, it is mentioned that she once dated a banker and later a monk. In the Party version, she's also your childhood friend but she works at a different company. Marsha A charismatic stylist that although is male, identifies as female, also a fan of Trevor Konno and his works. She and her mother, Natasha, have known Kitaoji family members since Satsuki and his father, Miyabi Kitaoji, became a regular customer in Natasha's bar. She dislikes shallow people who have ulterior motives like Yurika. Marsha supports you in all routes and you admire him/her. Charles Olsen Son of a chairman of the boarding school in Switzerland where Yuzuki and the others attended to, and also Ryoichi's classmate as well as roommate. He's a friendly and kind guy, and he also has kept close in contact with the casino guys since they graduated and likes to invite them to his party in Switzerland, even wanting them to celebrate the grand opening of his playland in Switzerland. Grace An American female editor who works for the Cinderella fashion magazine US edition, and also your friend and co-worker since you got transferred to New York. She gets along really well and often hang out together with you. She's taken the interest of learning anything Japanese, even picking the manga "Lily of Versailles" as the starter. Toshiharu Isshiki He has taken Jinnai's position as an Editor-in-Chief of the Cinderella fashion magazine in the Japanese parent company since Jinnai got transferred to New York with you. You get to work together with him for the Cinderella Special Edition. He's friendly to the people who work with him and even call them by their first name. He becomes interested in you in Mirai's route. Misaki Arisaka He's your co-worker who works in the interior design magazine division, and one of selected people to work with you for the Cinderella Special Edition. He uses Kansai dialect on daily basis. In Satsuki's route, it's revealed that he has feelings for you for a long time. Ayaka Ikeda She's your junior in the Cinderella editorial division, and happy to see and work with you again for the Cinderella Special Edition. Yuzuki's Route Yurika Nakazono Yurika is a popular actress, and she is rumored dating with many popular figures to get more roles in the movie or TV series and increase her popularity. She's interested with the men whom she thinks can be a benefit to her career, so she shamelessly pursues Yuzuki in Yuzuki's route, and to the lesser extent Noel in Noel's route. She often shows her smugness to you and to make you think Yuzuki belongs to her. In the Party version, Yurika is also Yuzuki's ex girlfriend. Cruel and spiteful, she spills red wine on you on purpose and then offends you in the Party version's prologue. But when she does not recognize you right after getting your wet clothes changed into a new Cinderella dress, she became speechless and concerned whether or not she becomes shocked while Noel snickers at her much to Yurika's anger. Terumi A vocalist of the band "Yellowtail", which you're a fan of. He seems nice to you at first, only to find out later that the reason he wants to be popular is to get what he wants, including women. Rui Fei Li A childhood friend of Yuzuki and the owner of clothing brand "Cathy". She has known Yuzuki for a long time even went to the sister school of all-boys school in Switzerland. She has a positive vibe which makes people around her feel excited to work with her. Her mother and Shoko even have a arranged marriage plan for their child, but both Yuzuki and Rui Fei turn down their plan as they only see each other as best friend. Jessica Yuzuki's best friend during the college time in Honolulu, Hawaii. She's cheerful and outgoing, and also has a crush on Yuzuki but he only sees her as his best friend and partner in surfing. Ryoichi's Route Yudai Koizumi He is your college friend who aims to become a novelist. He has been in love with you since college but has not acted upon his feelings because he did not want to butt into your relationships. When you meet him again, he works for a publishing company and is an apprentice of Rikako, who has feelings for him. Yudai is sweet and cares for you immensely, even researching places you like going on your mock date. He almost gets caught up in a publishing scandal as he plagiarizes Ryoichi's work to so he can visit his sick mother but because of his honesty, Ryoichi forgives him and wishes him luck in pursuing his dream. He then starts going out with Rikako and later marries her. In the Party version, he is extremely different. He attempts to rape you when you find out the truth about his works and how he plagiarizes Ryoichi but he was ultimately stopped by Ryoichi while he saves you from him. Rikako Kurokami She is Ryoichi's editor since his debut and a close friend, Ryoichi was even going as far as giving her a spare key so she can't disturb him when visiting his house to get his manuscript. Ryoichi describes her as extremely stubborn and trusts her, only to be betrayed when she gives his manuscript to Yudai because she loves him. Initially, you thought that Rikako had feelings for Ryoichi. After things happened with the plagiarism incident, your relationship with her is starting to be rebuilt and you become a friend with her. At the same time she and Yudai start going out and they're eventually married. They have a baby girl named Yuka. Masato Kurokami Rikako's little brother who got the accident three years ago and lost his sight as the result. He was struggling hard with his life after the accident but Ryoichi made a promise to him to make a story based on him someday, and he makes it happen three years later. Now Masato finally can accept with his fate and be grateful with his life without seeing with his eyes. He thanks Ryoichi for writing the novel based on him, saying that reading the novel, with the help of his girlfriend reading for him, inspires him to look forward with his life. Ling She's Ryoichi and Charles' best friend, and was a student from a sister school of theirs in Switzerland. Ling has a bubbly personality and thinks you're too cute to be Ryoichi's girlfriend. She was married once and got divorced, currently she has a business of handling her Chinese restaurant chains and often helps to cook. Although it's not shown, it's implied that Ryoichi had a crush on her before. Mr. Clark The PR Marketing Chief of the Cinderella fashion magazine US Edition. He underestimates Ryoichi's skill as a novelist at first and thinks that only his looks is valuable. Seeing you working hard to promote Ryoichi's novel in Reading Cafe makes Clark to reconsider his thoughts. Suguru Hirose Ryoichi's father who is also a Minister of Education. He's strict and stubborn just like his son, he even said to his son for getting cut ties from the family. Although he said that, he actually wants to protect his son from afar. He objected to his son's decision who prefer writing stories to studying, and had never met him since Ryoichi went to Switzerland until Ryoichi brings you to be introduced as his fiancee. Despite his objection to Ryoichi's job, Suguru has always collected all of his son's novels since his debut, even still keeps his son's novel gifted to him when Ryoichi was eleven years old, 'Giovanni & Campanella'. He likes chocolates and is afraid of syringes. Keiko Hirose Ryoichi's mother and also Suguru's secretary. She first meets you when Ryoichi's first serious literature "Monologue of Tears" since he ends romance novels gets an award, with Suguru as a representative to give the awards for the winners. She introduces herself as Suguru's secretary to you at first, you wonder if you met with her before. When Ryoichi tells you that she's his mother, you realize that she really does resemble him. Keiko is a kind woman, she still loves his son and wants him and her husband to reconcile with each other again, and with the help of you they can finally make up with each other although both are still stubborn to admit it. Maiko Nishikawa Known as 'A Too-Beautiful Female Author', she has written many successful serious literatures. She's actually Ryoichi's ex-girlfriend whom Ryoichi mentioned to you once before. When she wants to meet you to have a talk, you think she still has feelings toward Ryoichi, but for Nishikawa her life is dedicated to her passion for serious literature now. She's actually angry that she worked hard to become recognized as the great author, and thinks Ryoichi didn't put the same effort like her and doesn't have talents to be the author of serious literature, but you disagree that Ryoichi also works hard when writing his novels. By telling you, she challenges him to participate in the Naota Award to see if he really has such talents, not depending on his looks only. Haruomi Yasutsuna A senior chief from Shoka literary publishing company who's in charge of handling the works from a selected writers for celebrating the 100th anniversary of Naota Award. He cooperates with you as a chief editor of Cinderella Special Edition to handle the writers' works. He seems to know you and Ryoichi personally, turns out he's a friend of Ryoichi during the summer junior high school. Hiroki Tani A newly editor of Shoka literary publishing company, and is also involved of handling the writers' works for the 100th anniversary of Naota Award. He's a big fan of Ryoichi's works since he was a student and passionate to work together with him. Seeing his reaction when meeting Ryoichi for the first time reminds you of your first meeting with Ryoichi. Noel's Route Shun Aijima Noel's half-brother who is a son of Noel's father and his second wife. Currently works on the AIJM mechanic team for Noel's race. He really loves his brother and wants to get along with him. In Party version, Shun is Noel's little brother who attends college in Switzerland. Eiji Aijima Noel's father who runs Aijima company that sponsors Noel's race. Noel thought that his father was strict and only cared for the success of his son's career at first, but deep down he really cares about his son. Lily Klein Noel's biological mother who divorced with her husband and had been living with Noel for years in Ireland. When she had a serious illness before without Noel's aknowledgement, she secretly told his ex-husband to bring and take care of him while she was being hospitalized. After Noel knows the truth and his mother's operation is successful, he often goes to his mother's place in Ireland when he has time and even brings you to meet her. Hanae Aijima Hanae is the second wife of Noel's father and Shun's biological mother. She's kind and has an elegant look from the outside but is actually fragile if something happens to her family. Noel thought that she didn't like him at first because of her cold demeanor, turns out she had been having trouble to communicate with him because she thought he couldn't be easy to talk to. Alan A character for Party version only, Alan is a racing car driver whom you meet at a party. He invites you to his hotel room claiming he has information about Noel but attempts to rape you instead. Elaine A character for Party version only, Noel's french step-mother. She is a model and extremely young and pretty. You though that she was dating Noel at first. Coming soon... Chihaya's Route Hatsumi Koda Hatsumi is Chihaya's little sister who got an accident years ago. She's the reason Chihaya became a cosmetic surgeon im the first place. Naoto Aihara He is the guy who works for an advertising company that handles the program where Chihaya becomes a guest. Hatsumi falls in love with him when visiting the studio to see her brother. Chihaya feels conflicted at first if Naoto is suitable for his sister or not even having argues with Hatsumi, but eventually he permits her to confess to Naoto. Mirai's Route Coming soon... Satsuki's Route Coming soon... Hibiki's Route Jin Minegishi Jin is Hibiki's childhood friend who also was a pianist, but quit because of his little sister's condition. Someko Someko is a daughter of the servant who serves for the Shiina's family, and she had been brought to the Shiina house to live in there. She's older than Hibiki and treats him like a brother. Before going to Switzerland, Hibiki said he wanted to marry her someday which Someko casually said yes, thinking he didn't really mean it and not knowing Hibiki was serious about that. Now she's married with the hotelier. Trevor's Route Coming soon...Category:Minor Characters Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City Minor Characters Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City